Breath of Fire II Locations
Capitan A town with many carpenters. It also has a ferry that takes people to the western continent. CotLnd A small village located in between two mountains south of FarmTown. It is the home base of the resistance against St. Eva. Coursair A big city known for the fights it hosts at the Colosseum. Dologany The home of the Dragon Clan that is located underground in Infinity, the area sealed behind the gates of Gate. The Dragon Clan moved there in order to keep a watch on Deathevn. Evrai A large city where the most devout believers of St. Eva are taken to live. It is also the location of the Grand Church, the main headquarters of the Church of St. Eva. In the basement of the Grand Church, there is a machine that transforms human life energy and sends it to Deathevan. FarmTown The home of the Shell-clan and as the name suggest, is a farming community. It is located pass Fog Valley which just south across the bridge from the Sea of Trees. The people of this town don't believe in St. Eva but instead practice the Namanda religion. Gate Ryu's hometown. The village was attacked by demons that escaped from the seal 3 years ago, but they were stopped by Ganer and a dragon that appeared from nowhere. The Dragon now sleeps in the forest behind Gate to protect the seal and keep the demons trapped inside. Guntz The hometown of the Iron Orge Clan. Located on an island between the Eastern and Western continents, the town is known for their excellent blacksmiths and has the world's finest armory. HomeTown A village located on the eastern continent. The town has a magic school where aspiring wizards attend and is also the home base of the Rangers. It is known as a particularly boring town as the only jobs being offered to the Rangers there are for domestic chores such as laundry and house cleaning. Highfort A fortress belonging to the Highlanders where the Famous Flute is kept. There are many mysterious machines and cogs all throughout the fortress that is said to be the true power of Highfort, but has been forgotten about through the generations. The blood of the Royal family is required in order to activate this secret. SimaFort A fortress located at the center of the lake which is powered by a windmill. This is the home of the Creeping Clan/Creepers and ruled by King Potopo. The fort's basement contains monsters that are used for cooking delicacies for the royal family. Town Ship A town founded by the player. TownShip starts off as a small village but grows in size as the character donates zenny and recruits characters. Eventually, TownShip offers shops that sell the best equipment, as well as a savepoint, inn, and a building that allows characters to fuse. However, the player can pick characters that add nothing to TownShip, such as a cat, or someone who gives you the same clue no matter where you are in the game; thus, the player has to be careful who he picks to live in TownShip, since there are only 6 houses to fill. One other remarkable thing about TownShip is the "Flying TownShip." At one point in the game, demons are released, and your "only" means of flying transportation is cut off from you. However, if you can find one special character, plus save another from a boss fight, rather than just killing all the targets, they use their powers (the first's knowledge, and the second's body) to power a machine hidden under TownShip that enables it to fly. If the flying TownShip is unlocked, then an alternative ending will be shown. Tunlan A village on a tropical island inhabited only by women. They communicate through music and melody and are ruled by a fat queen who eats too much. The village's treasure is called the Therapy Pillow, which allows its users to enter dreams. Wyndia The home of the Wing Clan and ruled by the Wyndia royal family. At the center is a huge castle that houses many of the clan's secrets and is guarded by the Guardian. There is a legend in this town that if someone with black wings is born into the royal family, it would mean disaster for the nation. }} Category:Breath of Fire II Locations